Magic Marksman Naruto Uzumaki
by darkchain zangetsu
Summary: when naruto was five his future was changed after an unusual meeting with a women and a talking pumpkin doll called halloween. Now that it has naruto will have to face a new destiny one that noone would have expected and could very well lead to the end of the world that he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Marksman Naruto

Chapter one Meeting the white witch

Naruto ran around one of the street corners of Konoha's downtown district doing his best to get home as the yelling grew louder behind him. Today was his fifth birthday and while he had spent the large majority of the day with his jiji he had been strictly told not to leave his house after dark and he had agreed, until he got hungry and he had wanted some Ichiraku ramen so he had snuck out of his house to avoid the people in the funny masks that usually guarded him though he didn't know why they did but he guessed it had something to do with why everyone else in the village always seemed so mad at him. So anyways he ended up in this mess because he had taken a wrong turn on his way to ichiraku's and had run into several drunks who upon seeing him had tried to attack him which led to the chase he was now going through. As he ran he didn't notice the women in white with a strange pumpkin doll with two locks around its neck walk past him. The drunks didn't notice her either as they ran after Naruto screaming and cursing at him while the other villagers simply ignored them.

"I wonder why their chasing him? Well he looked like he needed help so shall we go Halloween." The women asked the pumpkin doll.

"Can I kill them master?" the pumpkin doll Halloween asked.

"No but feel free to cut them up a little okay" she said with a smile which was returned by the pumpkin doll as it turned around to chase after the drunks and help the boy. She put a finger up to her mouth and Hmm'd for a moment. "Maybe I'll take up another student he certainly seemed to have the energy for it."

Naruto looked up in fear as he found himself trapped in an alleyway. "Crap I knew I should have turned left."

"Ha we got you now you damn brat!" he heard a voice yell from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the drunks who had been chasing him. There were four in total and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Prepare to die demon brat!" the leader yelled as they all started to run at him wielding broken glass bottles. Naruto closed his eyes to scared to do anything else as he listened to the men get closer before hearing several sounds of men getting through around and one screaming in pain. Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised to see a short pumpkin doll only coming up to about the men's knees standing in front of him with two short swords on black around the edges with the center of the blade being white and the other blade looking exactly the same except with the color placement swapped and then he looked up further to see all of the drunks on the ground and one had a rather nasty looking cut on his chest. The part that surprised him the most however was when the pumpkin doll started to talk.

"Evil doers beware the cursed puppet Halloween has appeared!" it shouted in victory raising it's right hand up in a victory sign. Halloween then turned to look at Naruto and he had to admit that the name Halloween really did fit the puppet its head reminding him of the jack o lanterns that he saw being put out. "Hey kid you okay."

Naruto just stared at the puppet and finding himself unable to speak due to the strangeness of being saved by a pumpkin just nodded.

"Good now we just need to wait for master to get here and then we can sort everything out then in the meantime." Halloween looked at the thugs and all of them looked at him "I'm going to play a bit more."

The puppet then proceeded to beat up the drunks until they were unconscious and covered in bruises and cuts, nothing life threatening though since his master had told him not to kill them, and he was to bored to continue.

"Did you have fun Halloween?" a women's voice asked from beside Naruto causing both the boy and the puppet to jump Naruto screamed in surprise while the puppet cursed. Standing next to Naruto was a women dressed in a white robe with what looked like a matching white cape and long blonde hair. She had a kind smile and Naruto had never seen a women who had been so pretty and she had a kind smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Not really master those guys sucked I was hoping for more of a challenge." Halloween replied.

"Oh well maybe next time." She said as she looked at Naruto. "Hello there my name is Edea Florence and who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

It took Naruto a moment to respond due to still getting over his surprise at her sudden appearance "I'm Naruto uzumaki future hokage of konoha dattebayo." He said gaining some his exuberance back at the end due to the dunks and his surprise no longer being a factor.

Edea giggled a little at his antics. "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto do you know why those people over there" she gestured to the beaten up drunks and Halloween smirked victoriously as he recalled beating them to a pulp, "were chasing after you?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope I was just trying to go to ichiraku's so I could get some ramen to eat."

Edea frowned a bit but she contributed it to just the fact that the villagers were drunk and therefore stupid she'd find out more later she supposed "would you mind if me and Halloween came with you we've been traveling for a while and I'm quite hungry."

"Sure!" Naruto said smiling "It's this way." He pointed and ran past the beaten drunks very little mattered to Naruto when ramen was on his mind.

"Master right before I got here I heard the leader of those pathetic thugs call the kid a demon I just thought that you should know since it seemed interesting." Halloween told her before she left to follow Naruto.

"That is interesting to hear, more reasons to take him as an apprentice he seems so interesting yet innocent at the same time don't you agree." She asked.

"Not really, he seems like just a brat to me."

"Well let's get a move on before we lose our little tour guide and hopefully my newest vict…I mean apprentice if everything goes right."

Halloween just watched as his master went to follow the blond boy with a small laugh and he couldn't help but bring himself to worry for the poor boy. Several hours later after Edea and Halloween had watched Naruto eat nearly twenty bowls of ramen before he was finally full and he didn't have to pay for it since it was his birthday to Edea and Halloween's surprise afterwards she had Halloween take Naruto home while she went to talk with the Hokage about something. She made her way through the halls of the hokage tower as she approached the office door and knocked on it a low enter was heard from the other side. She entered the door and found herself in a quaint little office space with a desk and some shelves along the wall containing scrolls and books of different subjects.

"Is there a reason that you are in my village Edea Florence the white witch?" she heard a voice ask and she stopped looking around the room and at the man sitting behind the desk. Hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage was dressed in the standard hokage robes with the hat on the desk next to him. He was an old man with a large bald spot on his head and hair gray hair going around his head he also had a short beard and very kind eyes that showed wisdom and age in them along with quite a bit of wariness as he looked at her.

"I was just passing through possibly looking around for a potential student and I managed to find one so I was hoping that you would let me teach them." She said not at all intimidated by the man in front of her.

Hiruzen looked honestly confused "We don't have any witches in the village so can I ask who you are planning on teaching since I'm sure you are well aware that it's not every day that a witch comes into a _ninja _village and ask to teach an apprentice especially given the bad blood between witches and shinobi."

"Not all witches hate your kind and those that do have more than enough reason to hate you since it is you shinobi that nearly eradicated our kind until the four great witches came into the play and even then the war ended in a draw with only a third of the amount of witches surviving the war and with chakra becoming more prominent the amount of new witches has decreased as well. In case you forgot many witches feel justified in the things they do because of those reasons but we are getting off topic you asked who I wish to teach and I would like to teach one young Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"I unfortunately cannot allow that Edea." Sarutobi said.

"Oh why not if you don't mind me asking especially after the many times I have saved your shinobi over the last few years even aiding you in the war a few years ago against iwa even though the other witches chose to stay out of shinobi affairs. I'm sure allowing me to teach little Naruto wouldn't be that much of a bother especially since he's an orphan." Edea questioned.

Sarutobi sighed it was true that Edea had helped them during the third great shinobi war and when all the other witches that had been sought had straight out refused to do so and in some cases killed the ninja that had been sent out to talk to them. It had been during the war that she got her title the white witch only being rivaled by Minato namikaze and Kushina uzumaki the very parents of the boy she was asking to train. Still if he allowed it he would have the entire council breathing down his neck not just the civilians but the shinobi side as well due to their mistrust of witches even if it was the only one that helped them during the third shinobi war. He leaned back in his chair and took out his pipe lighting it before he spoke again. "Naruto's situation is delicate and many shinobi and civilians distrust witches and for good reason as well given how powerful your kind are. Letting you train Naruto would have multiple negative effects for him and lead to more distrust aimed at him."

"Why is he so distrusted then why does your village hate him and why do they call him a demon I already have my own ideas and I won't mention them but if you're worried about people finding out I can take care of that and ill even agree to stay near the village while training him so you can watch over him, though I would like to be outside the village maybe a mile or two outside of the village. I'm sure that is reasonable." Edea said giving him a small smile that scared him to the core.

Sarutobi thought it over for a bit the pros were decent for Naruto he would get training and someone to take care of him for however long Edea's training lasted for and he would be away from the villager's glares and mistrust that was aimed at him daily. The cons though we're should he be found being trained by a witch that mistrust would grow and the council would use it as grounds to try and punish the boy severely. Finally he came to his decision. "Can you really prevent anyone from the village from finding out that you would be training him as well as keep him safe?"

"I can."

"Then as of right now Naruto is your student take him as far as you feel necessary to train him but stay within fire country please. I won't ask for progress reports or the like since I want Naruto to stay safe and if you don't send me letters he can't be found and he won't be in as much danger there are people in this village that would use any means necessary to have Naruto under their control. I leave his safety to you Edea, please take care of him."

She gave him a small smile "Don't worry he'll be perfectly safe with me." She said before turning and walking out the door.

Six years later

Naruto looked around the empty room that he and his mentor had been using for the last two weeks it was his eleventh birthday today and he watched as his master congratulated him for completing his training with her. It had been rather awkward to wake up in the middle of the night to the women he had met only hours earlier telling him that he would be going on a trip with her and in his daze from just being woken up had just said ok. He would later come to realize what had happened on afternoon the next day where his teacher would explain what had been discussed with the hokage and he had been excited to know he would be getting trained but had been sad to have been unable to say goodbye. The next six years had been rough since they moved a lot to keep him on his toes as his teacher had said but he had enjoyed every moment of it from his master's intensive training to his arguments with Halloween, they had been the best years of his life.

"Oh you have some presents left for you on your bed I'm sure you'll find them all useful." His master said.

He looked at the bed and saw a white coat (imagine ichigos bankai coat just white like hollow ichigos) a red glove with a ornate gold circle on the back with the yin yang symbol in it and covered his entire hand but his thumb and first finger and finally the pumpkin doll he had gotten so used to seeing, Halloween, at the moment lifeless on the bed.

"The coat is made of memory lapse fiber like my outfit so only jonin and other witches should be able to remember you passing them due to the amount of mana they have and it has great defensive capabilities so you shouldn't have to worry about it being ruined though there are supplies in the box next to it to patch it up, the glove is the completed form of the dimensional gallery it can store more mana and I've designed it to be able to be charged by your chakra and convert it to mana as well as well as tuning it so only you can use it I'm sure you'll have fun with it. Finally my last gift for you is Halloween I'm sure you two will do great together he's your supporter from now on so take care of him. I'm sorry I have to give you your gifts like this but I thought it would be too painful to say goodbye in person." The miniature hologram paused for a moment as his teacher looked away sadly "I don't want you getting sad understand we'll see each other again and you had better be taking care of yourself until then I know how I taught you and you'll do great when we meet again you better have become stronger okay or I'll use you as target practice again" Naruto laughed quietly at that though inside he was terrified his teacher had scary good aim "Until we meet again have a good life Naruto."

Naruto smiled sadly as the message ended before he closed the top of the device that had played the message. He had changed a lot in the last six years he was now just above the average height for a kid his age and he was also a lot stronger and faster. He still had spiky blond hair but there were a few streaks of white in it to show he was his teacher's student and he had nearly grown out of the color orange only wearing a dark orange short sleeve shirt with black cargo pant and traveling boots. He walked over to the bed and he grabbed the coat and put it on it before grabbing the glove and putting that on as well.

"As your master I command you, open dimensional gallery I desire my mana gun colt custom." He said as the yin yang symbol on the back of his glove opened up and in his hand appeared a handgun. He smiled as he felt the familiar weight of the colt in his hand. "Been a while since I held this."

Naruto held up the gun and checked the balance and weight and found it to be as good as ever before he had it return to the dimensional gallery before returning his attention to Halloween. He put his gloved hand around the locks that hung from the doll's neck and focused mana into it from the glove it only took a moment for the doll to spring to life and look at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto where's master?" Halloween asked.

"She left apparently my trainings done and she left you with me to be my supporter." Naruto told him.

"What why would master leave me to be your supporter you're an idiot why should I call you master." The pumpkin said before a hole was shot through his head.

"Who's the idiot now stupid pumpkin?" Naruto said smirking as he lowered the colt he had just used to shoot Halloween. He raised up his hand and focused mana through it before the doll could react and Halloween felt Naruto's mana flow through the locks around his neck. "Is that enough proof for you Halloween."

The pumpkin growled and huffed a fine before facing Naruto "So what now master?"

It surprised him how fast the Halloween had started to call him master but he just brushed it off. "I guess we go home it's only a few days travel anyways."

"So we're going there?"

"Yup back to konoha." Naruto said.

I have finally done it I have written the first chapter of my own fanfic. If anyone can tell me what this is technically a crossover for then I will let them help decide halloween's true form for this fanfic as well as maybe add an oc to it as well if they want to since I'm trying to think of naruto's team (it will be decided by me if no one can guess and it will have another character from the series I am using with this fanfic) for when he graduates the academy which will be next chapter. I really hope that everyone who reads this will leave a review and tell me any mistakes I may have had or anything they would like to see.

Anyways please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone who is still reading this fic i have finished chapter two of magic marksman naruto uzumaki. this chapter is pretty long and some parts go by fast since i wanted to hurry and get naruto out of the academy and on to the more interesting parts of the story sooner. also to those who wanted halloween's true form to stay the same congratulations halloween will be mordred hurray. Anyways i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and here to do the disclaimer since i didn't do it last time is.**

**Me, the earth's blessing the famous A class witch hunter,Tarras Doberg. hahahahahaha**

**Darkchain zangetsu: Actually tarras your not here to do the disclaimer i don't even know why your here i payed tasha to do it and it cost alot to so get out of the way.**

**tarras: what why would you hire someone like tasha to do it instead of me. **

**Bang!**

**Tasha: Because i'm more popular than you. moving on Darkchain zangetsu dosen't own witch hunter or naruto otherwise i would have charged him more for this.**

**Darkchain: thanks tasha the money is going to your account right now. anyways everyone enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2-Return to konoha and becoming a ninja

"I'm so hungry." Naruto complained as he and Halloween walked down the road heading for konoha. It had been two days since they had set out for konoha and Naruto had only been surviving on some ration bars that had been anything but filling, healthy for a traveling shinobi, but lacking in filling his empty stomach.

"Master I was wondering." Halloween spoke up.

"What Halloween?" Naruto asked his supporter.

"Why don't you just use that tree hopping technique that my old master had you learn since you said you were going to be a ninja. Wouldn't that make travel a lot faster than the slow pace we've been going at." The pumpkin asked his master. After a few moments of silence the supporter looked up at its master wondering why he was so quiet and came face to face with his master's colt moments before it fired and put a hole in his head again. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Why didn't you remind me of that earlier you moron, we could've been there yesterday if you had told me sooner instead we wasted a whole day walking there!" Naruto yelled at his supporter.

"It's not my fault your too stupid to remember what you learned. Only a complete and utter moron like you could forget something like that." Halloween shouted at him.

"Who are you calling a moron you stupid pumpkin." Naruto said angrily as he raised his gun.

"You, you moron." Halloween yelled back pulling out his swords to butcher his master. Right before they attacked each other they were interrupted by a cough and they both turned their head to the side and looked at who had coughed to get their attention. Standing in front of them was a man in a typical jonin outfit with gravity defying silver hair with a mask covering the lower part of his face and a crooked headband that covered his left eye in his hand was an orange book. Behind the masked man was a huge gate that had the leaf symbol on top of it.

"Oh Halloween we're here." Naruto said returning his gun to the dimensional gallery as Halloween put up his swords and they looked up at the gate.

"That didn't take long but I swear I didn't see that gate a moment ago." The supporter said as he too looked up at the gate.

"Maybe our fight took us the rest of the way here, pretty convenient though. Anyways let's go find the old man so we can tell him I'm back." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head as he walked past the silver haired man and into the village with Halloween following after him.

Kakashi just stood there not entirely sure what had just happened he had just returned from a mission only to find an older Naruto and some kind of pumpkin doll about to fight with Naruto holding some strange L shaped cylinder that had disappeared after he had interrupted the fight. Then he had been ignored as the kid and pumpkin thing casually walked into the village, he wondered if this was how guy felt when he ignored him. He simply shook his head and walked into the village after the pair since apparently they were heading to the same place as him.

"It's good to have you back Naruto."

Kakashi thought as he entered the village.

Naruto looked around the village as he headed for the hokage's tower. Not a whole lot had changed in the last six years other than a few new shops he didn't recognize the entire village was pretty much the same and he felt a bit nostalgic as he recognized a few of the places that he used to go to with the old man. He paused for a moment as a familiar smell entered his nose and he instantly changed directions for it. A few minutes later and he found himself at a familiar shop with a heavenly smell (to him) coming through the curtains and he walked in Halloween reluctantly following him as he knew that he was going to be here for a while.

Hiruzen sarutobi sighed as he completed his second to last stack of paperwork for the day. For once in his long reign of hokage he would have his paperwork done by nightfall he would finally defeat the cursed stacks of paperwork. Sometimes he wished that he had managed to convince minato to let him seal the kyuubi but no the young man had to be the stupid hero instead of letting the old man with a limited lifespan left do the sealing. Kami, he still cussed minato out for putting him back in this job and it had been eleven years. The old man sighed as he grabbed the next piece of paper to sign when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." Sarutobi said as he put the paper back down a moment later Kakashi came in through the door and looked around for a moment before facing the hokage.

"I'm here to report on my mission hokage-sama and I have an interesting bit of news for you since it appears he hasn't shown himself yet." Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"Who are you referring to Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto is back in the village sir and he had this odd little pumpkin doll following him around the most surprising thing really is that he was about to get in a fight with the doll at the village gates which neither seemed to notice even though they were both right in front of it." Kakashi told him. "I actually expected him to be here when I arrived."

"Well if he's not here there's only one other place I can imagine him being." He said as he stood up and grabbed his hat. "You can just write down your report Kakashi and turn it in to me later I would like to catch up with young Naruto-kun." He turned and glared at the paperwork knowing his desk would somehow be full again before he returned. _"I may not defeat you today but soon I shall vanquish you entirely Mwahahahahahahahaha."_

The hokage then turned and left never noticing the paper somehow giving him the one finger salute and Kakashi deciding that he was tired just decided to ignore the impossible movement of the paperwork and head home.

Sarutobi heard a lot of laughter from Ichiraku's ramen stall as he stopped outside of it before he entered. When he did he saw the source of the laughter was Teuchi and Ayame as two people were rolling around and fighting on the floor upon closer examination he saw that it was Naruto and the other one was some kind of pumpkin doll exactly as Kakashi had described. If he had not seen such a doll before he probably would have been shocked but he simply chose to ignore it as he heard Naruto speak up.

"Take back what you said about ramen you stupid pumpkin before I cook you into a soup." Naruto yelled and the old Hokage just sweat dropped, yup definitely Naruto.

"I just said that the stuff didn't look good you moron and try and cook me into a soup you stupid fool I'll cut you up so bad you won't be able to sit for a month." Halloween said back as he drew his swords for the second time that day and pointed them at his master. Likewise Naruto had pulled out both his colts and aimed them at the pumpkin.

"It's good to see you as lively as ever Naruto-kun." Sarutobi interrupted before the two got carried away.

"JIJI." Naruto yelled excitedly as he tackled the old man in a hug.

Sarutobi laughed as he returned the hug. "You seem to be doing well Naruto-kun and you've grown quite a bit to. Was your trip exciting Naruto-kun?"

Naruto let go of the old man before he answered. "Yup master taught me a lot of things and we traveled around a lot. It was really cool I even learned some chakra control exercises and other things like how to use my mana guns and don't even think about trying to take them jiji they were made just for me and I'm the only one that can summon them anyways besides my master. She told me specifically to tell you that back when I first learned how to use them."

Hiruzen sweat dropped at that little reveal but he also grew worried about everything else that Edea might have told Naruto. He decided the only way to know for sure was to ask Naruto himself.

"Naruto-kun may I ask what exactly Edea told you while you traveled with her." Sarutobi asked him.

"Sure Jiji as long as you agree to pay for my entire meal at ichiraku's."Naruto said with a somewhat dark smile on his face.

Sarutobi looked at the pile of bowls on the counter and saw there was about ten and going off of what he remembered which was that Naruto would usually eat about twenty bowls of ramen before he was full and the increasing desire to know what exactly he had been told, specifically if he had been told about a certain fox, he agreed. The poor fool would regret that for a long time to come...

"You're a fool you know that." Halloween told the old man. "my old master always, always set a limit on how much ramen master was allowed to eat in fact he was limited to eating only ten bowls on a single day once a month with no ramen in between the days."

"Hit me up teuchi-jiji I'm finally going to have an all you can eat ramen buffet!" Naruto shouted and teuchi only laughed as he got to work with ayame laughing and returning back to her chat with Naruto. Three hours later and nearly eighty bowls of ramen Naruto was finally full and he smiled at the hokage who simply had his best poker face on as he looked at the bill. Now if he was a lesser man he would be crying out loud and in the fetal position at the moment but he was Hiruzen fucking Sarutobi the third hokage and leader of konohagakure, survivor of two shinobi wars, he had trained the sannin and he had been the leader of this village for over sixty years, he would not let this break him. On the inside however a mental chibi version of himself was in the corner of his mind in the above position crying like a two year old. He pulled out his checkbook wrote out the amount due and handed it to teuchi who simply patted the old man on the back.

"Are you ready to go now Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked poker face still in place.

Naruto burped and smiled, yup free food was the best. "I'm ready jiji, hey Halloween wake up were leaving."

Halloween yawned and stretched though Naruto wasn't sure why a puppet needed to stretch but he didn't feel like asking Halloween about it. "You're finally done?"

"Yeah now let's go before jiji breaks down crying in public like he looks like he wants to do. Though if he did I could just shoot him and knock him out but that might look bad." Naruto told Halloween as he exited the stand.

"It'd be funny though." Halloween said

"Yes, yes it would."

A few minutes later Naruto, Halloween and sarutobi were in his office to the old man's surprise there was only one new stack of paperwork which caused a relieved smile on his face as he sat behind his desk. Naruto sat across from him with Halloween standing next to him. Sarutobi was surprised by how much Naruto looked like his father with the white jacket that he was wearing and the calm look that had settled itself onto his face and he finally came to the conclusion that Naruto was no longer the same five year old boy that he once knew.

"So Naruto-kun what all did Edea teach you while you were traveling with her but I hope you don't mind me asking why she didn't come with you?" he asked the young boy.

"She left without me knowing a couple days ago and I woke up to a message master left. According to the message decided to leave early because she said that she didn't want to say goodbye in person since master thought it would be sad but I think there may have been something else." Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Anyways she taught me a lot of stuff I can probably kick every genin's and more than a few chunin's asses without a lot of difficulty if I had to. She also told me about the kyuubi stuck in my gut by the fourth hokage. So I now know why so many of the villagers _dislike_ me but I can live it, though I won't hesitate to shoot anyone that bothers me." He added at the end.

"Please don't kill anyone Naruto-kun. I know that it must be hard to deal with them, but you mustn't do anything to worsen their opinion of you." Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"I would never kill anyone if I didn't have to jiji I would just shoot them with a tranq, maybe a few would end up in the hospital for a couple months but I would never kill anyone." Naruto told the hokage honestly causing the old man to sweat drop. "I know I'm not the monster they want to make me out to be and I won't give them any reason to think I really am a monster."

"That is rather mature of you Naruto-kun though I would rather you not shoot anyone."

"Nope they bother me and they're getting shot. That's how I was taught and I don't want to dishonor my teacher by doing otherwise." Naruto said with a grin and Halloween had a matching one on his face.

"Edea what did you do to him?"

Hiruzen thought as he looked at the grin on Naruto's face. "Can you at least agree to not send anyone to the hospital?"

"I guess I can agree to that." Naruto said shrugging.

"I'm sorry I never told you about the Kyuubi Naruto-kun. I was worried about how you would react and worse how the village would react if they knew that you were aware if your burden." Sarutobi said as he leaned back into his chair with a sad sigh. "You were supposed to be seen as a hero Naruto-kun. Instead you were seen as less than human and treated like dirt by more than a few of the members of this village. I'm honestly glad that none of them ever went beyond glares and the few shop keepers that overcharged you for everything that you needed to survive. I placed a law at your birth that I believed would help you by preventing people from talking about the kyuubi but it only prevented them from outright hassling you about something that you had no control over." Sarutobi said feeling the weight of his years on him as he spoke.

"It's okay jiji. I know that you were just trying to help and I'm thankful for that. No matter what happens you'll always be my jiji. Nothing will ever change that." Naruto said to the old man.

Sarutobi just looked at Naruto and he felt unbidden tears fill his eyes. "Thank you Naruto-kun; you have no idea how much those words mean to this foolish old man."

"It's just the truth jiji and I meant every word of it." Naruto said "But anyways I want to tell you about all the awesome stuff I did while I was gone."

They stayed up late in the night as Naruto told his jiji all about his trip around fire country with sarutobi though he did note that Naruto never told him exactly what he learned beyond the mana guns and a few chakra control exercises.

"Master wake up." Halloween yelled at his still sleeping master. They had come to Naruto's old apartment late last night after he had finished talking to the old man and to Naruto's surprise it had been kept clean and had even been fixed up. The old man had then told Naruto that he would be joining the current graduating class in the ninja academy so he could graduate and become a genin officially since it was a requirement of the village which stopped Naruto's more violent threats about how he didn't get need to go to the academy. Naruto had still complained but the hokage had simply told him that he would see him in the morning to bring him to the academy. Afterwards Naruto had entered his apartment and after washing his clothes and taking a quick shower he had promptly fallen on his bed and gone to sleep.

"Five more minutes Halloween." Naruto mumbled in his sleep not wanting to get up. So Halloween did the first thing that came to mind, which was jumping on to the bed and roughly shoving Naruto to the floor. Naruto gave a surprised yelp and was about to shoot his supporter until he remembered that he had taken off his glove last night and laid it on the dresser which was behind Halloween.

"You are so lucky I don't have my glove on right now or you would be filled with bullet holes." He told his supporter.

"What was that master." Halloween asked innocently as he held up yin and yang.

Naruto looked at the blades nervously since he was unarmed. "I was just saying thank you for waking me up."

"That's what I thought." The pumpkin supporter said as he put his blades away and walked out of the bedroom. "You should hurry up and get ready master the old guy is supposed to be here in about twenty minutes to take you to that academy place."

Naruto simply grumbled as he got up and prepared for the day. After quickly getting dressed in the usual dark orange shirt, black cargo pants, boots and the white jacket that his master had left for him, he then checked the fridge to find it completely filled to his surprise. He decided to make something besides the ramen cups he knew were in the cabinet since he had gorged on ramen last night and he had promised himself that he would live up to his master's expectations which included eating healthy and he had been taught to cook during his training in case his master didn't feel like cooking which had been often. After a simple breakfast of eggs and toast and a cup of milk that he had checked the expiration date on, he once had a very bad accident after drinking expired milk once while training with his master and she had not let him live it down for several months afterwards. He had been extremely careful with what he drank since then.

After he finished his breakfast and had put his dishes in the sink he heard a knock at his door and he went to answer it.

"Are you ready for your first day at the academy Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he stood outside the door.

"Yeah I am, hey Halloween are you coming with me or do you want to stay here." Naruto yelled into the house.

"I'm going to stay here master I don't feel like sitting in a stuffy classroom for eight hours." Was the reply that he received from the doll.

"Screw you! Stupid pumpkin." Naruto mumbled as he closed the door behind him causing the old man to chuckle. The trip to the academy was quick and uneventful with the two only spending the time with idle chatter. When they arrived sarutobi led Naruto to his classroom for the rest of the year, the room itself was rather plain with several rows of desks for students and one at the front that had a young man with brown hair he kept in a ponytail and had a large scar going across his face and was wearing the typical outfit for chuunin. The man looked up when he heard them come in and quickly stood and bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, it's an honor to see you here." The man said.

"It is good to see you to Iruka. I was just coming to drop off a late entry into the graduating class this year. I hope you'll treat him well." The Hokage said as he motioned Naruto forward.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he stepped up.

"Hello my name is Iruka umino. And I guess I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year, can I ask your name?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The hokage noticed a look of surprise on Iruka's face but that was it before Naruto continued. " And I actually had a quick question for you and the old man if you don't mind me asking it."

"Well as a sensei it's my job to answer any questions my students have to ask so feel free." Iruka told getting unknowingly another sigh of relief from the Hokage. Apparently Iruka did not seem to hate the boy like so many others did.

"You have throwing and weapons practice right?" Naruto asked and got a nod "Well you see I don't know how to use any of the usual stuff that ninjas are supposed to use like kunai and shuriken and I was wondering if I could just use my own weapons since I am more comfortable with them?"

"I had forgotten about that. Don't worry Naruto-kun I will allow you to use your preferred weapons during your time at the academy since I am aware that your mentor didn't use the usual tools that we ninja are familiar with and so wouldn't have taught you how to use them. I hope that won't be a problem Iruka-kun." Sarutobi said remembering who Naruto's teacher was. _"I should have expected that. Since Edea is a witch she wouldn't use ninja tools and it's not like Naruto-kun actually needs them if the mana gun is as versatile as I remember being told." _He thought.

"Not at all Hokage-sama, if you have approved of whatever weapon here that Naruto-san uses then it shouldn't be a problem at all. I'll inform all of my colleagues of it afterschool today." Iruka answered.

"Very well I will see you later Naruto-kun have a good day."

"I will see you later jiji." Naruto said as the old man left the room.

"Well Naruto-san feel free to sit where ever you want we don't have actual assigned seats so you don't have to worry about taking everyone else's seat." Iruka told Naruto.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he headed for seat furthest in the back next to the window. As he took a seat he looked at the clock at the back of the room and gave a tired yawn since it was still pretty early he decided to get a bit more sleep before class started.

Dream

Naruto looked around the clearing that he and his master had stopped at for the day. It was rather large and was surrounded by the huge trees that were native to fire country. He had been traveling with his master for nearly a year now and it had mostly been spent with him learning about the history of witches, mana, physical training, some chakra exercises she knew and the explanation of the little pouch that he had been given a month before. He had just pitched his tent when his master called him over to the center of the clearing.

"Okay Naruto today I will be teaching you how to use the dimensional gallery pouch today. Now as I told you the other day that pouch I gave you is tied to you and therefore you must call on it as its master. I want you to repeat the phrase I had you remember." His master told him.

"Okay." Naruto said as he held his hand over the pouch. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, as your master I command you to open, dimensional gallery pouch." The pouch suddenly opened and a bright glow could be seen inside of it. "I desire my mana gun colt custom."

In his hands suddenly appeared the handgun that would become his personal weapon for the rest of his life. He held it up and examined it, the gun was heavier than expected and his small hand drooped a bit while holding it. The gun looked exactly like his master's whenever she pulled it out to **encourage **his training. The handle and bottom of the gun was black and the upper part was silver, it did not look very threatening and if he hadn't known any better he would have dismissed it as useless.

"Good job Naruto. That was very good, you pulled it out without any difficulty now we need to get you used to using it. As you know the gun and the dimensional gallery are powered by mana the power source of witches and only actually available to females. The dimensional gallery pouch allows you to bypass that since it directs mana into the user's body allowing them to use mana and therefore use the gun but because of this it needs to be recharged since it is unable to replenish mana on it's on. The best way to do this would be to find a witch and take their hat which is filled with all of the mana they have gathered over their life time but you aren't likely to run into witches and if you do you don't have the skill to fight any of them." His master told him. "However I designed a way for you to bypass that with your dimensional gallery by adding a converter to turn your chakra into mana for the pouch to feed off of. This bypasses the need to find a source of mana to replenish the pouches but since mana is more potent than chakra due to it being pure spiritual energy instead of a mixture like chakra, of spiritual and physical energies, it will consume a lot of your chakra to recharge and increase its own power and the power of your bullets. The advantage is that as long as you have chakra you can continue to fire the mana gun the disadvantage as I stated though is that it requires a lot of energy and you can't refill your own chakra reserves while the gun is out. So you are probably the best person to use this since you have such a large amount of chakra, do you understand everything so far Naruto?" his master asked.

"Yes, I understand master." Naruto said.

Edea smiled. "Good, now let's start on getting you to learn how to fire the mana gun. Aim for the tree over there and watch out for the recoil. Aim carefully and pull the trigger when you're ready."

Dream end

Naruto woke up when he felt someone poking his side. He looked toward his left and saw a boy his age with short white hair and light skin looking at him. The boy wore a white tank top like shirt with black pant and standard shinobi sandals. He was also wearing some black gloves and sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face and held his hand out to Naruto.

"Hey there I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" the white haired kid asked.

Naruto took the kids offered hand and shook it. "Kinda I live here I've just been away for awhile with my master. My names Naruto uzumaki what's yours?"

"Xing bairong I moved to konoha about two years ago with my guardian." The white haired kid, Xing, said as he shook Naruto's hand. "So why were you away with your teacher, I don't think it's everyday a kid like us goes away from the village with a teacher and comes back just to get stuck in the academy."

"Let's just say my circumstances are complicated and leave it at that. If you want to learn more it will cost you." Naruto said simply.

"Huh cost me what?" Xing asked confused.

Naruto held out his hand "Money of course gotta make a living somehow right. It will cost twenty dollars for bits of the story and a hundred for all of it." Naruto said holding out his hand with an evil grin.(I do not know the transfer rate of American money to Japanese so I'm going with what I know if anyone would care to enlighten me fell free and I will use it for future money references.)

"That's a bit expensive don't you think? And shouldn't friends get a discount on that kind of stuff I'll even tell you about my home in exchange what do you say?" Xing said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder Naruto looked at it for a moment before looking back at Xing and pulling out his colt. When the rest of the class heard a loud bang they looked back to see an unconscious Xing at his desk with a dart in his head and Naruto sitting there calmly having already put his gun away.

In another universe Tasha godspell shot Xing in the head for apparently no reason at all causing his supporter Halloween to look at him.

"Why'd you shoot him that time he didn't even do anything that you would normally shoot him for?"

Tasha shrugged "I don't know I just felt like it. Although I do feel oddly proud at the moment is that weird?"

"Yes it is." Tasha's Halloween said before the supporter got shot in the head to.

Naruto had an odd feeling of pride for a moment before feeling like he should shoot Halloween. Filing that away for later he looked around the class to see who he his classmates were and seeing who seemed stupid enough to bet their money on a poker game with him.

In yet another universe Allen walker, exorcist in training, suddenly had a feeling of pride well up within him before he proceeded to clean out the men he was currently playing poker with of all their money and possessions in order to pay his master's debts.

As Naruto looked around the class he saw several people that caught his interest. He figured from the looks of them all that they were part of clans from around konoha. The class actually seemed full of them as he looked around. (Everyone knows who I'm talking about so I really don't feel like describing them the rookie twelve are all wearing their outfit from when the series started.) Two people who caught his eye though were a short blond haired kid with a funny looking hat and a scarf around his neck. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants. The other one was a girl with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes and light skin and a symbol on her forehead between her bangs that looked like a closed eye. She was wearing a black coat with white fur on the sleeves and a black skirt with normal shinobi sandals. The strangest thing though was the hat that she wore on her head. It was black with a gold ornament in the middle of it and to gold pendants hanging off the sides that went to just above her shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but notice the glares and looks she got from other kids that he knew all too well. They were the looks he got as a child after all, before he could move to go talk to her Iruka had stood up and started class.

Konoha council chambers

"How could you just let that brat just join the academy without consulting us. It's bad enough that you let him disappear for six years." One of the civilian council members yelled out.

"I would watch your tongue ryuuga. I am the Hokage and it is well within my power to allow a parentless child to join the _Ninja_ academy without conferring with this council. In case you forgot and as for what I allow Young Naruto-kun to do for six years is also of no concern to this council if it does not directly affect them." Sarutobi said as he glared at the civilian who cowered in his seat under his glare.

"As inappropriate as councilor ryuuga's worded his comment he does raise a valid point Hokage-sama." Hiashi Hyuuga said. "You did not inform the council of that Child's disappearance six years ago until we found out nearly a month afterwards. And you did not inform of us of his return yesterday either instead you simply placed him into the academy. While both decisions are well within your power as you stated it would still have been helpful had you decided to inform us of your decisions so we could at least have a chance to state our own points on the matter beforehand rather than after the fact." Hiashi finished.

"See he agrees with Me." ryuuga said only to silence again as both stared at him.

"I only stated the truth. I personally see nothing wrong with his decisions as he is the Hokage I have no intention of taking your side on the matter." Hiashi said coldly.

Sarutobi sighed. "Your points are valid Hiashi and I thank you for your support. However my decisions will remain the same and I will not change them. Naruto-kun has as much right as any other child to join the academy there will be no argument on the matter."

"Even if the child was trained by a witch." Danzo said from his seat two spots to the right of Sarutobi. This caused talk to start around the chambers as that bit of information came up.

"What do you mean he was trained by a witch?" asked choza akimichi.

"Do you have any proof of that?" was Shikaku Nara's response.

"While I cannot provide any concrete evidence of the claim I do have one piece of evidence from the very night the boy left." Danzo said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a list of people that entered the village six years ago on the night the boy disappeared. One name in particular should be familiar with everyone in this room. Edea Florence."

The room was quiet as that name was brought up. Everyone of them had heard of the white witch. She had become as famous as the yellow flash during the third war and was one of the most well known witches around. While witches themselves were fewer in number than shinobi they were also considered among the strongest beings around, even the weakest witch was considered low jonin due to their abilities. It was also because of their strength that they were so mistrusted and feared. This caused the civilian side of the council to suddenly start shouting out about how the witches were planning on using the demon to destroy and konoha and that he should be imprisoned or worse before he could do so. The ninja side was calm about it though several of them had fought with Edea during the war and the others had heard of how much aid she had given them as well without asking for much in return. Simply a small fee that had been easily enough to pay after the war had ended. That did not stop them from being cautious of this information though even though she had helped them in the past it didn't mean she wouldn't attack them in the future.

"SILENCE." Sarutobi yelled at the civilians. When they had calmed down he turned to look at Danzo. "Yes Edea was here that night but how do you relate this to Naruto?"

"I simply found it odd that the very night the boy disappeared that one of the stronger witches known had visited the village and that she then disappeared with no records of when she left and with very few even remembering that she was here. There is also a report of several villagers being sent to the hospital that night and giving reports of a pumpkin doll having attacked them. And the only known person to travel with such a doll is Edea Florence. Also the boy was seen with a white coat and streaks of white in his hair also signs of this very witch." Danzo said getting nods of agreement from both sides of the council.

"He must be trying to use this to his advantage somehow. It's obvious he doesn't have any actual proof of Naruto's training with Edea she's too smart to leave evidence behind for people like Danzo. Both the coat and the streaks can be passed off as quirks that he picked off while he was gone but the first time he uses those guns of his it will be obvious who trained him."

Sarutobi thought. It was pointless for him to try and deny Naruto's connection with Edea since the civilians were already against the boy enough he had hoped for a little longer that Naruto could have some peace. He might as well tell them the truth now and give Naruto permission to shoot at will if anyone bothered him. Besides Naruto had already promised not to kill anyone so he felt it should be safe enough.

"Hiruzen, was the boy trained by Edea?" Koharu asked his old teammate asked.

"Yes he was. Naruto has been traveling for the last six years with her as well as being trained by her as Edea requested. However I will cut down the first person that says anything negative about it. I have also already given Naruto permission to deal with anyone that mistreats him however he sees fit. I pray you keep that in mind." He said adding killing intent to his words to ensure the civilians didn't say anything. He really didn't want the janitor to have to clean blood out of the carpet.

"Hokage-sama if I may." Inoichi yamanaka asked. Sarutobi nodded. "I mean no disrespect but I believe that someone has to bring this up. Are you truly sure that we can still trust Naruto now that he has returned. The bad blood between shinobi and witches is well known as well as the fact that witches have what they call supporters. Could Naruto possibly be Edea's supporter and if he is it leads back to the question. Can we trust him?"

Everyone looked at him as he sat silent for a moment. "We can trust Naruto-kun. Have you ever heard of a witch that has traveled without her supporter that should be proof enough that he is not her supporter. Also Edea has no ill will against out village or she would not have aided us against iwa during the third war. So it is safe to say that Naruto-kun is no threat to anyone in the village through her influence. Does that satisfy you Inoichi."

Inoichi nodded "Yes hokage-sama."

"Very well. This topic is now closed from discussion. Is there anything else that the council wishes to bring up?" he asked.

"Actually while we were on the topic I wish to talk about the young witch that was brought to the village recently by one of our jonin." Danzo spoke. "Since you have admitted that the boy has been trained by a witch is it really safe for him and her to be so close together? I would like to petition to have her placed into my care to insure that she does not use the boy's closeness to witches against him in the event she turn against the village in the future."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. _"So that's your plan. You knew that I would never let you get your hands on Naruto so you sought a way to force me to admit that he had been trained by a witch so you could use that to try and get your hands on Monica. More than likely you just want to study her to try and recreate her abilities" _"Denied, Danzo Monica is just fine in the academy and that is where she will needs the chance to make friends her age and if I here of any of you approaching either her or Naruto-kun I will personally take you to ibiki for him to play with. If that is all this meeting is now over." He said and with that he left the room not even giving them time to bring up yet another topic that would no doubt annoy him.

Back to the academy

Naruto sat under a tree for lunch. So far the day had been nothing but a bore and he had never been more thankful for his memory lapse fiber coat. The teachers completely ignored his presence unless they were directly in front of him or next to his row which was rare since he sat in the back so he got in some good nap time. Xing had gained consciousness a bit after class had begun and to Naruto's surprise still noticed him even with his coat. Naruto had then apologized to him for shooting him before doing so again when Xing had hugged him and told him that it was okay. When he had gained consciousness again if had been lunchtime and he had joined him under the tree and Naruto had learned a few things about him. One was that Xing had a rather keen interest in girls and the other was that he had a fierce dislike of men even refusing to sit with other boys in class until his guardian had been called and then he had grudgingly agreed to it. When Naruto asked why he seemed to sit by him without a fuss Xing had then proceeded to say several different things that he did not understand and had resisted the urge to shoot Xing, again.

"Leave me alone." Naruto heard a girl's voice yell. He looked at Xing who nodded and they both ran toward the voice. Turning around the building they saw the red haired girl from earlier being harassed by several other students.

"You should be burned at the stake like the witch you are."

"Why you are even at the Ninja academy witches can't use chakra you don't belong here."

"Look at that stupid hat do all witches have such ugly hats."

"Leave me alone. Stop insulting me." Monica yelled.

"Shut up witch. I'll put you in your place." One of the bullies the yellow haired boy with the weird hat from earlier raised his fist to hit her. Only to be shot in the head and fall to the ground unconscious. The other bullies were scared for a moment and looked at Monica thinking that she had knocked out their leader was about to attack her only for his fist to be grabbed and the last thing he saw was a black gloved fist. Monica watched as two boys the new one that had come to class today and the shades wearing pervert who to her surprise actually seemed friendly with the new guy. The bullies were soon all on the ground unconscious courtesy of either the darts the new guy shot out of his strange weapon or the pervert's fist.

"You okay?" the new kid asked as he walked up to her his gun disappearing into some kind of portal and to her surprise she felt mana coming from it.

Naruto tried to listen to her as she said something. "Sorry what was that."

"I said why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because you were in trouble. Why else would I help you?" Naruto asked he turned to Xing. "I mean do we need any other reason to help someone?"

"I was just following you Naruto, but you're right." Xing said.

"But I'm a witch and your ninja. I don't even belong here." She said trying to understand why they would help her.

Naruto smiled at her. "My master is a witch to. Since I was trained by a witch why wouldn't I help you. You're not a bad witch obviously or you would've attacked those guys rather than me and Xing stepping in. You seem like a good person to me and that's all that matters.."

Monica looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to admit to being taught by a witch. "Is that why you could use mana? I felt it when your gun disappeared and it's also in those shots you fired."

Naruto nodded "All thanks to my master and this glove." He raised his right hand for her to see. "I don't have anything against witches and judging from the way those guys were bothering you your not well liked either. So do you want to be friends, you seem like you could use one and people like us should stick together."

Monica looked at Naruto's offered hand. "Do you really want to be friends with me?"

"Yup I sure do so what do you say."

"But what about him?" She asked looking at Xing.

"Hey if Naruto says you're a good person you're a good person I trust my pals judgment. Besides if were friends now and you turn into a hot babe in the future my chances of dating you go way up." Xing said with a smile of his own. Then Naruto shot him again while Monica just stared at Xing's unconscious body.

"Well ignoring the pervert, what do you say Friends." He asked holding out his hand again.

"Sure as long as you promise not to shoot me." She said taking his hand.

"No promises but I'll try not to besides Xing's a better target than you. Well then I'm Naruto uzumaki and can I ask my new friend for her name?" Naruto asked still smiling.

Monica giggled. "My name is Monica."

"Nice to meet you, hey Xing when you're conscious say hi to Monica alright." Naruto said to Xing's unconscious form causing Monica to swear drop.

"Are you two really friends. I thought that he hated guys." She asked.

"Apparently I'm the weird exception and I'm not sure I get a choice in the matter either." Naruto said sighing. They heard the bell ring and they headed for the classroom. Naruto reluctantly carrying Xing's unconscious body all the way to his seat before taking his own seat again with Monica between them in case anyone tried to bother her again Xing thankfully woke up before Iruka came back in and told them that they were going outside for target practice and sparring.

The class followed the chuunin outside and he brought them to the targeting range. "Okay does anyone want to go first?"

"Watch this you guys. Hey, I'll go first." Naruto said raising his hand causing a lot of people to look at him in surprise just now noticing him. Yes, Naruto loved his memory lapse fiber coat.

"Oh okay Naruto you can go first." Iruka said.

"My name is Naruto uzumaki as your master I command you open, dimensional gallery glove." Naruto said as the gold circle on the back of his glove opened. "I desire my mana gun, colt custom." He finished as his colts appeared in both of his hands. Many of the other students just looked in surprise at the strange weapons the blond and white haired boy had. Xing just smirked since he had already seen Naruto summon them earlier to help Monica and Monica just watched with her supporter's eye open to try and understand how Naruto's glove worked, she failed but she still looked.

"Those must be what the hokage was talking about earlier when Naruto was asking about using his own weapons but I wonder how he uses them?"

"Alright Naruto feel free to start when you're ready."

"Ha, how is the loser supposed to hit the targets with those things? They look completely useless." A boy with a white dog on his head said trying to act cool Naruto guessed so he just raised his guns aimed and within several seconds he had put a hole through the center of each and every target on the practice field. He blew the smoke off the top of his guns and looked back at the dog boy.

"Did you say something mutt?" Naruto asked as he walked back to his two friends. Kiba just stood there slack jawed and unable to speak. However two people looked at Naruto. One with envy and want in his eyes as he looked at Naruto's guns disappear and the other with realization as he realized who had stopped him from messing with the witch earlier since he was now standing next to her and chatting with her as she and Xing congratulated.

Iruka just looked at the holes in the training posts and he had to admit that he was impressed with Naruto's weapons and their abilities. But what confused him was that he hadn't sensed any chakra in the attacks at all. He decided that he would ask the hokage later about it, turning his attention back to the targets though he decided that since Naruto's attack had demolished the center of the target that it would be a good idea to just skip to sparring since these targets would be unusable for the rest of the day.

"Alright we'll be skipping to sparring since Naruto decided to destroy the majority of the targets." He said causing Naruto to grin widely. "I'll be deciding sparring partners, first up Sakura and Ino."

As the two girls started each saying something about impressing some Sauske guy, Naruto and his new friends, he used the word grudgingly with Xing since he seemed to have become attached to him, were talking about his performance as the fights went on.

"That was really cool Naruto. I didn't know weapons like yours existed. Do you think I could use them?" Monica asked.

"Sorry Monica this glove and my weapons were tied directly to my chakra by my master. She's the only one who can make them and she's not here." Naruto told the young witch honestly. "But next time we see her we can ask her okay."

Monica was a bit disappointed by that news but she accepted it. Besides she had her supporter parvati and she had to admit that her supporter was definitely cooler than Naruto's guns.

"Thank you master, I shall do my best to live up to your expectations."

She heard her supporter say to her telepathically.

"It's just the truth Parvati until today you were my only friend. Of course you're cooler than some strange items I don't even know a lot about."

Monica told her supporter. She felt happiness from her supporter before her attention was caught again.

"Hey Monica you there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry I was talking to parvati." She told him.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Parvati is my supporter." Monica told him.

"You have your supporter with you where is it."

"Parvati's here." She said pointing to her head where the symbol of the closed eye on her forehead opened.

"Wow that's cool. I'm guessing that you have a supporter of commoners?" Naruto asked.

Monica nodded "Yeah, That's what parvati says how did you know?"

"My master was a witch remember. She told me a lot about how witches work including about supporters. Anyways Xing is about to start his spar against some Sauske guy I thought you might want to watch." Naruto said turning around and pointed to the sparring ring and sure enough there was Xing standing across from Sauske. A lot of the girls were cheering on Sauske telling him to kick the pervert's ass. He ignored them in favor of looking at his opponent. Xing looked perfectly calm hands in his pockets.

"Okay you both know the rules, taijutsu only. Nothing else now….begin." Iruka said.

Sauske charged at Xing who stepped around it before ducking under a kick Sauske had launched at him. He followed Sauske's kick and went for a leg swipe that knocked Sauske off his feet before he took a few steps back and settled in to his stance. Sauske stood up and glared at Xing.

"That glare is kinda scary don't you think?" Xing asked with a smile. Sauske ignored him and charged again a bit more careful this time. The two exchanged blows as they tested each other though it didn't take long to see that Xing was the better of the two at Taijutsu. He was easily getting around Sauske and avoiding his strikes before launching one of his own that Sauske would narrowly block or dodge. While Sauske was no slouch at taijutsu either it was rather obvious that Xing had better form and footing and only moments later Xing landed a punch that knocked the uchiha out of the ring thereby winning the spar.

"Alright Xing wins." Iruka said as Sauske got up.

"How did that loser beat me, he's never been able to before."

He glared at Xing's retreating form as he walked over to Naruto and Monica.

"So did you guys enjoy the show?" Xing asked.

"That was really impressive Xing, but how did you get so strong in just a few days you lost to that jerk last time." Monica asked.

"Oh I lost on purpose last time; I just didn't feel like winning." Xing told her as he looked at Naruto "And of course Naruto was watching this time so I didn't want to lose in front of him. It'd make me look bad."

Naruto just chuckled "You got some issues Xing but that was really cool out there so I won't shoot you this time."

"Alright the final match for the day with the boys will be Naruto vs. Cooga." Iruka said to them.

"My turn wish me luck you guys." Naruto said as he walked over to the field. Across from him was the short blond from earlier with the funny hat and he was scowling at him.

"You got a problem shorty?" he asked

"I'm not short I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet." Cooga argued angrily. "Anyway are you the one who helped that witch over there earlier."

"I am and her name is Monica not that witch over there." Naruto said glaring at cooga. "And she's my friend so I suggest you stop being such an ass to her."

"Why would you help a witch. They go around killing people for no reason they're monsters." Cooga snarled back.

"I would stop running your mouth right now before you get hurt." Naruto said narrowing his eyes and the hand with the dimensional gallery glove twitched ever so slightly.

"That's enough you two." Iruka interrupted "Now are you both ready. Then begin."

"I'll put you in your place witch lover." Cooga said as he charged at Naruto and swung at him. Naruto dodged and grabbed the outstretched arm before he raised his knee and slammed it into Cooga's stomach. Cooga fell to the ground spit flying out of his mouth. He didn't get a chance to recover though as Naruto stomped on his back driving him further into the ground.

"It's one thing to hate witches but to just go and call them monsters. How many witches have you actually met? Monica over there didn't choose to be a witch, in fact witches don't even get to choose whether they become them or not unlike shinobi who just as many people call monsters." Naruto said as he pressed his foot further into Cooga's back. "There are bad witches out there I can't deny that, when my master taught me that but that's no reason to pick on people like Monica so I better not catch you doing it again."

"Screw you, you goddamn witch lover I…." He never finished as he felt Naruto's foot was lifted on his back and shot down on his head knocking him out.

"Douche." Naruto said as Iruka called him the winner before grabbing cooga and taking him to the infirmary. He walked over to his friends since before he left Iruka had said that class was over for the day. He was interrupted as someone stood in front of him; he looked at the uchiha standing across from him and frowned. "What do you want?"

"Those weapons you used I want you to give them to me." Sauske said.

"Excuse me." Naruto said incredulously.

"You heard me as the last uchiha I order you to give me those weapons." Sauske said smugly.

"You mean this." Naruto asked as he suddenly pulled out one of his guns.

"Yes give it to me it will be useful to aid me in revenging my clan. It will be better off with me than with some common scum like you." Sauske said. He never saw the tranquilizer that hit him in the forehead and knocked him out.

"No, and be grateful that I didn't use live rounds since I promised jiji that I wouldn't kill anyone." He said walking past the unconscious uchiha and over to a smirking Monica and an outright laughing Xing.

"Man that was funny. So what did Sauske do to get shot come on tell me." Xing said.

"Xing leave him alone. Are you okay Naruto and thanks for what you said back in your fight with Cooga that guys a real jerk." Monica said.

"It was just the truth Monica; you don't have to thank me what are friends for after all. And as for the teme back there he told me to give him my guns. So I kindly told him no." Naruto said with a dark smile on his face. "Anyways I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Huh what do you mean, since we all became friends today why don't we go out and get something to eat I'll even treat you guys if you want." Xing offered. "I mean it's not every day you make two friends one of which is a witch and the other is a guy trained by one so why not it will be a great way to get to know each other later."

"That's sounds good to me." Naruto said. _"And it's free no one argues against free food." _"What do you say Monica."

Monica nodded. "Sure it sounds like fun."

And with that the three friends headed for a place to eat.

Several months later

The rest of the academy was rather uneventful for the three. They had spent the last year either in class or in Naruto and Xing's case skipping it due to boredom (Or as Xing put it its lack of attractive women. That had earned him a bullet from Naruto which earned Naruto a thank you from Monica). On the night after Naruto and the others had become friends he had invited the others over to his place only to discover that Monica lived in the apartment beneath him. That had been a pleasant surprise for them both as they were both glad to live near a friend. Anyways Xing and Monica had met Halloween though when he had first been introduced he was just a puppet and Monica had made it her duty to "pretty him up" which had led to Naruto and Xing laughing out loud while an angry Halloween chased Monica around the apartment. Likewise Naruto and Monica had met Visul Xing's guardian when she came looking for them. That had been rather amusing in its own way.

The three had also helped each other learn and improve. Xing helped them improve their Taijutsu since he was better at it and had convinced Visul to help. Naruto had shown them the chakra control exercises his teacher had shown him which to Naruto' annoyance Xing had mastered easily though he always seemed so lazy, though both had to think of ways for Monica to learn the exercises as being a witch she couldn't use chakra having, too much mana to combine it with her physical energy. And so had come up with round about ways for her to use them, with some minor success, halfway through the year the class had gotten an extra sensei named Mizuki. Though he had later been imprisoned due to a failed attempt to attack Monica, Naruto had been in the area and had rushed to his friends help and when Mizuki had tried to use the knowledge of the kyuubi against him he just said he already knew and then proceeded to fire several rapid shots at the scum bag that he barely survived. After the hokage and anbu had arrived on the scene Monica had asked if what Mizuki said was true about the Kyuubi Naruto had sadly admitted it only to be surprised when she hugged him and told him he was still her friend no matter what.

The genin exams had arrived shortly after that and all of them had passed. As a reward for capturing Mizuki the hokage had taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu so he just used that to pass. Now the three friends were waiting in class each with their new headbands displayed differently. Naruto wore his around his neck since he hadn't wanted to wear it on his forehead, likewise Xing wore his around his right arm and Monica wore hers like a belt.

"So do you guys think we'll be on the same team?" Monica asked hoping that they were. She really didn't want to have to team up with anyone else in the class since the majority of the students didn't trust her due to her being a witch. Also she didn't want to leave Naruto especially since he had saved her a couple months ago.

"I'm sure we will, we all get along great and work well together not to mention that all of us are in about the middle of the class. There's no reason for us not to be together. Right Naruto?" Xing said.

"Xing's right. The old man knows that we're a good team and that only me and Xing work well with Monica since we're her friends and everyone else is a dumbass that still can't accept her. I'm sure we'll all be on the same team no problem." Naruto said agreeing with Xing.

"And after all why would the hokage separate me and Naruto it would be so painful for us both to be separated." Xing said putting his arm around Naruto again. He was unconscious a moment later.

"Let's be separated. I can live peacefully with only Monica as a teammate." Naruto said with a blank expression on his face. Monica just giggled at her friends usual antics as Iruka came in. Naruto zoned him out as he went on to say some random speech about them graduating. His thoughts were actually to the letter he had gotten from his master last night telling him about how happy she was that he graduated. She had not however told Naruto anything about what she was doing or where she was. While Naruto knew that his master was strong that did not mean he didn't worry about her she was the closest thing he had to a mother and a family so of course he wondered what she was doing. Still he decided to trust his master and believe that he would see her again eventually. He switched his attention as he heard his name.

"Team eleven will be Naruto uzumaki, Monica and Xing Bairong. Your sensei has left instructions for you to go directly to training ground eleven and she will meet you there. The rest of you will meet your sensei's after lunch so I wish you all the best of luck with your careers from now on." Iruka said ignoring Xing's happy yells and the bang that usually accompanied such outbursts.

"Well I guess we should head out. You ready to go Monica?" Naruto asked her.

"Um Naruto Xing is still unconscious." Monica said to her friend pointing at Xing's still unconscious body.

Naruto shrugged. "He knows where we're going and I only used a weak tranquilizer on him. He'll only be down for a couple more minutes I'm sure he'll catch up." He said already heading for the door.

"Sorry Xing." Monica said before she followed after Naruto.

True to Naruto's prediction Xing had caught up to them a few minutes later and had simply started chatting with them like nothing was wrong. They stopped by Naruto's apartment so he could grab Halloween since the puppet had been complaining about being stuck in the apartment so often. After that the group made it to training ground eleven.

The training ground seemed rather barren filled with dirt and earth. There was nothing really outstanding about it beyond the lack of trees that konoha was famous for. The three saw a single figure standing in the center of the field. She was a rather well endowed woman wearing a purple and black outfit. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. None of the boys recognized her but Monica did.

"Tania-san!" Monica said excitedly as she ran up to the women. Naruto and Xing looked at each other before following after their teammate.

"It is good to see you again Monica-san how are you." They heard Tania ask.

"I'm fine thank you again for helping me that one time." She said to the older women.

"You had helped me and my team it was only natural that I aid you as well. Have you enjoyed life here in konoha?" Tania asked the young red head.

"Yes it was rough at first but then I met Naruto and Xing and they've made it a lot better since then." Monica told her.

"Hey Monica how do you know Tania-san?" Xing asked getting the twos attention.

Monica turned to her friends. "Oh Tania-san is the one who brought me to konoha after I helped her and her team against a bad witch. She actually protected me from the villagers who thought I was the one who destroyed their homes." She said a bit sadly.

"Hey the past is the past don't be getting all mopey. Geez, Monica you're tougher than that." Naruto said as he noticed her tone. "And thank you Tania-san for helping her out with that she told us a bit about it."

"I'm sure you would have done the same. But anyways it is time to get to business. By your arrival here I take it you are team eleven?" she asked and got three nods. "I am Tania Doberg and I will be your teacher if you pass my test should you fail however I will send you all back to the academy."

"WHAT!" was the combined cry of the three.

"Be quiet." She said glaring at them and making the three shut up nervously. "We are only looking for the best of your class to becoming ninja out of your graduating class only four teams will pass and become genin. Should you fail you will be sent back for another year at the academy. Do you understand?" she got three nods again. "Very well normally the test would be taken the day after we met but I see no point in wasting time. The goal of this test is to knock my cane out of my hand by the end of the day. And I will warn you now I will not be hesitating to use Jutsus against your attempts now prepare yourselves."

Each of them got ready. Naruto called out his colts and Halloween stood in front of his master. "All right you guys you ready. We can't afford to screw up here. Halloween I'm giving you the max amount of mana from the start alright I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"I'm ready master. It's been to long since I fought against anyone but you and the grey haired friend of yours." Halloween said.

"I'm ready whenever you are Naruto." Xing said getting into his ready stance.

"Me and parvati will back you guys up. Just don't do anything reckless Tania-san is really strong." Monica said as parvati opened its eyes.

"Alright let's do this then." Naruto said as he opened fire with his colts straight at his future teacher only to watch in surprise as she tapped her cane on the ground and a wall of earth quickly rose up and stopped the tranquilizer bullets that he had fired hoping for a quick end. Naruto just stared in disbelief as the walls sank back into the ground. "This might be harder than I thought."

"Obviously master." Halloween said. As the three of them suddenly jumped out of the way as multiple spikes of earth and their test truly began.

**Whew long chapter right. anyways i apologize for the length if it bored anyone but i really did not want to deal with the academy anymore than i had to and wanted to go through it as fast as possible. anyways as for the fights that i showed i hope i didn't disappoint anyone with them. honestly in my belief Xing grew up learning martial arts and while he is not as strong as the Xing in witch hunter i believe he can still wipe the floor with anyone in his class in straight taijutsu not that i am dissing sauske who is skilled in his own right it's just he focuses on multiple things while Xing focused mainly on hand to hand. as for naruto vs cooga i wanted to start off their rivalry and lets face it naruto spent the last six years learning with edea and how to dodge a mana bullet his reaction speed makes it easy for him to deal with an average academy student like cooga easily that will change as they get older and it will become more even. anyways yes i added monica why because i wanted to and i could and yes i dealt with mizuki differently because i didn't want to put up with him and his kyuubi speech either. and i bet noone would have guessed that tania would be their sensei huh. well until next time please review and if you have any complaints or questions please leave them in your review i will either pm you and answer or answer at the beginning of next chapter. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Start of wave

**I'm back everyone sorry it took so long to upload but here is the third chapter of magic marksman naruto uzumaki. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and i ask that you continue to review even flames are good for something and they give me motivation to write more. anyways on with the chapter i alos do not own naruto or witch hunter they belong to their respective owners.**

Naruto, Monica and Xing all jumped out of the way of another series of earth spikes that their sensei had created. Monica landed on the left the opposite of her teammates and Naruto let loose another barrage of mana bullets at his sensei who simply created another wall of earth to defend herself.

"Xing go!" Naruto yelled grabbing Halloween "Hey Halloween you good to fly?"

"I know what you're thinking master and I won't let you down." Halloween said as he was thrown into the air. Naruto watched as Xing appeared in front of Tania as her shield lowered and threw a punch at her she easily sidestepped the punch and slammed Xing in the gut with her cane and sent him flying back Naruto ran up and caught Xing and suddenly several spears of earth came flying at them only to disappear as they were sucked into what looked like three dimensional tears.

"Magical attack release!" they heard Monica yell as the portals reappeared and sent the spikes flying back at Tania.

"Very impressive Monica but not good enough to win." Tania said as she raised yet another shield of earth to stop the spears.

"That shield is kinda tough to get through huh?" Xing stated as he watched their sensei stop Monica's attack easily. Monica ran up to them and looked at Tania.

"Are you guys okay?" Monica asked as she ran up to them.

"Yeah we're fine." Naruto told her as he shot several earthen spears that had been fired at them. "The spears are a lot more fragile than that shield of hers that's good to know. Anyways guys we just need to buy Halloween a few more moments okay and he'll get that cane just help me make sure that she doesn't look up okay." Naruto said to them.

"Sounds easy enough and a lot better than getting our butts handed to us by her." Xing said as he got back into his stance. "Wish that we had some more cover though this place is barren of anything worthwhile to use as a hiding spot."

"Well I'm going to be a bit more destructive for the next few moments Xing when I shout go head on attack her and get her to move back just a bit. Monica cover him and redirect any attacks that sensei sends at him, okay." Naruto ordered.

"Got it Naruto."

"I'm ready."

Naruto raised his guns and fired at Tania who simply scoffed at him and raised her shield once more. Naruto just grinned as he saw this and as they hit the barrier the bullets exploded and tore the barrier apart.

"Xing go!" Naruto shouted and Xing was gone in an instant. Tania was slightly stunned by the unexpected explosions and destruction of her shield as Xing appeared and aimed a blow at her feet.

"Kaiser Fist!" Xing yelled as his fist hit the ground and shattered it forcing Tania to jump back. She retaliated and sent some blunt earth spikes to strike him only to watch as Monica once again absorbed the attack. She was about to attack again when she noticed a shadow above her. She looked up in surprise and saw Halloween right above her as the pumpkin doll grabbed her cane and in a surprising feat of strength swung itself around and planted it's feet against her stomach before kicking out pushing her away and forcing her cane from her hands. Halloween landed several feet away, cane in hand.

"Ha that's what you get for underestimating me the mighty Halloween hahahaha." Halloween laughed. "So what did you think master?" the doll asked still laughing maniacally only to get a bullet hole in the head.

"Stop laughing like that it's annoying." Naruto said which caused everyone else to sweat drop. "Good job though you pulled that off perfectly."

That got the pumpkin doll to smile.

"We did it, Oh yeah." Xing cheered as he raised his fist into the air. "That was awesome I didn't think we would actually get that thing from a jonin."

"Well we have to thank Naruto for that it was his plan that helped us get Tania-sensei's cane." Monica said though she was also excited that they managed to complete the test.

"Hey I didn't do that much and it was all of us including Halloween that got the cane." Naruto said with a smile.

"You all did very well. I actually didn't think that you would pass the test. It appears that I underestimated you three." Tania said.

"Hey!" Halloween cried out indignantly.

"Four, I apologize. Regardless congratulations on passing you all showed excellent teamwork and I must say that I was surprised by your weapons Uzumaki-san I was unaware that you could change the abilities of your bullets by making them explode."

"Yeah my mana gun has three different types of rounds that I can change at command though I typically just stick with the armor piercing rounds." Naruto admitted.

"That is interesting to hear. But for now all of you can go home and get some rest tomorrow we will start training and you're first missions will begin. Congratulations team eleven you are officially genin of the hidden leaf village. I will see you all tomorrow at ten do not be late or there shall be consequences." Tania said before she vanished in an earth shunshin.

"Alright I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. I think I'll head home and get some rest." Xing said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm pretty tired to so I think I'll head home to." Monica said "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Seeya." Naruto said as she headed off, Xing following after them. Tomorrow would start their first missions as Team eleven.

"I don't think you're supposed to try killing the cat Naruto." Monica said as the three of them followed after their sensei. In her arms was a tranquilized tora the cat, they had been tasked with capturing the cat for the fifth time this week and Naruto when he had spotted the cat had _accidentally_ shot a standard magic bullet at the cat which it had only barely avoided since it had moved just as he pulled the trigger the shot had scared the cat and caused it to start running and Monica telling him they were supposed to catch the cat alive and he had grudgingly switched to tranquilizers and was grumbling about it being easier to kill the damn cat then try and capture it, to Xing's amusement. One chase later and several unconscious bystanders the cat had unwittingly used as shields and tora was unconscious with three tranquilizers in it to keep it that way and Naruto was feeling a little bit vengeful since it took too long to catch it.

"You all did well despite the casualties that happened." Tania said to them. She had found it amusing that all of the _casualties _she mentioned were all surprisingly people that had been rude to Naruto when he had met them over the last week of missions even if they had only noticed him for a second due to the white coat that he was always wearing. If Tania didn't interact with him as much as she did as his sensei she doubted that even she would even notice the boy whenever he wore it unless he personally walked up and talked to her.

"I should have just let Halloween cut the stupid fur ball up. It would have been funny and entertaining to watch, not like the stupid cat doesn't deserve it after had us chase it all over town." Naruto grumbled as the four of them entered the Hokage's office. Inside the office were three seats behind a table in the middle was the Hokage himself, on the left was Iruka and on the right was some nameless guy who no one cared to name since he was a useless extra. To their surprise there was another team ahead of them though only one of them caught any interest from them since he was bragging loudly.

"Another mission successfully completed hokage-sama by me the Great Tarras Doberg, Hahahahaha." The boy had black hair he kept in a ponytail, wore a purple jacket and black pants with the usual shinobi sandals.

"Tarras please stop shouting." The boy's jonin sensei said.

The boy turned around to speak to his jonin sensei before his eyes widened when he saw them and their sensei.

"Hello how are you dear sister." The boy said in a near one eighty of his attitude just moments before.

"I am fine tarras I take it you are not troubling your sensei or Hokage-sama with all of the shouting I heard from you." Tania said with a dark look on her face that had everyone shaking, tarras more than anyone.

"O...of course not." Tarras said trembling in terror.

"Good." She said before she turned to his teammates before handing them each a piece of candy. "Thank you for putting up with my useless little brother, and takao-sensei please continue your teaching of him as well."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him he seems terrified of Tania-sensei." Monica said to her teammates.

"I'm actually surprised that Tania-sensei even has a younger brother she never talks about him." Naruto put in.

"Well she did call him useless maybe she's ashamed of him or something." Halloween said.

"Maybe." Naruto said.

"I think he's just an extra in the story he looks like one don't you think." Xing offered.

Naruto and Monica looked at Xing before looking at each other and shrugging. Unfortunately said extra apparently heard that comment.

"How dare you nobodies call me an extra, I am Tarras Doberg and soon I shall be known across the elemental nations as the mighty earth's blessing you should be praising a top class ninja such as myself." Tarras yelled at them.

"No way." Naruto, Halloween, Monica and Xing said at the same time.

Before tarras could respond he was whacked on the head by a cane and knocked to the floor. "Enough of your talk I am here to request another mission for my team and you are in the way Tarras you will leave now with your team, understood." Tania said with a glare. In a second tarras and his team were gone in an amazing feat of speed.

Sarutobi sighed and was actually grateful that he had denied Tania the chance to train her brother's team last year. He wasn't sure that the boy would have survived it. "Well I see that you have caught tora again. Much faster as well, good job though I do hope I don't get any complaints about people being shot again." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly at that. "Well what do we have left you can…."

"Hokage-sama I believe that my team is ready for a c-class mission. They are all well ahead of their peers at this stage and have showed exemplary teamwork and battle skills for their age." Tania stated to the surprise of her team and Iruka.

"Tania-san you can't be serious I admit that all three are skilled nut they have only been out of the academy for a week. I don't believe that they are ready for a c-rank just yet." Iruka said.

"Then it is rather good that your beliefs are unimportant in whether Hokage-sama decides to agree to my request or not. They are no longer mere children from the moment they agree to wear those headbands of theirs and are now shinobi under my command." Tania told Iruka.

"Go Tania-sensei. That was awesome" Naruto and Xing cheered.

"Yes continue to praise me." Tania told her male students. The others in the room sweat dropped.

"Very well, I trust your judgment Tania. We have an escort mission that I believe shall be good for a starting team such as yours. Iruka please go and get the client."

Iruka frowned but did as he was told and left to go get the client. He returned a few moments later with an old man wearing a straw hat, a grey shirt and some shorts. He had a bottle in his hand and looked partially drunk.

"This is what I hired two kids are they even actual ninja." He said as he raised his bottle only to gasp in shock as it exploded. He turned his head and just now noticed the blonde and white haired boy wearing a white jacket with a pumpkin doll standing next to him.

"You should be a bit nicer to the people that are going to protect you don't you think." Naruto said to the old man as he returned the colt to the dimensional gallery.

"Naruto control yourself you are not to be discourteous to the client. I apologize sir my student does not take well to being underestimated by others but you have no need to worry I am a elite jonin and am more than enough to make up for all of my students in the case of an emergency situation."

"Uh I got it." The old man said before he cleared his throat. "My name is tazuna and I am a master bridge builder. You all are to protect me as I head home and until I finish the construction of my bridge there.

"I understand, team I want you all ready to leave and be by the front gate in an hour." Tania ordered her team. They all responded a yes at the same time and headed out to get ready. "That goes for you as well Tazuna-san." Tania said as she walked past him.

Naruto walked into his apartment and grabbed some storage scrolls off a shelf near the door before he went around and grabbed some clothes and some food that he could cook and prepare at a campfire. He really didn't have a lot that he needed to bring with him. He only had the mana guns as his weapons so he didn't have any kunai or shuriken that he needed to bring and he didn't have any personal effects that really needed to come with him besides his team picture and a single picture of him and his master just days before she had left and he headed for konoha. In the picture Naruto was smiling in his usual outfit without his coat with his master standing right behind him with her hands on his shoulders smiling as well with Halloween on Naruto's right. He smiled fondly at the picture before he turned and left out the door.

"So master do you think anything exciting will happen on this mission. It's been really dull ever since we came here." Halloween asked him.

"I don't know Halloween, but who knows something could happen. And even if it doesn't we might be able to find out how master's doing I was hoping to hear from her again but there hasn't been anything since that congratulation's letter for graduating. I also might be able to get a clue about **her** and where she is." Naruto told his supporter.

Halloween glared at his master "You know you were told not to go looking for **her** on your own. My creator actually forbid you from looking for her by yourself."

"I know what master said Halloween but I can't leave this alone. I did when I was with master because I respect master, she's like a mother to me, but I need to find her and get answers, plus we're a lot stronger than we were last time."

"Alright I'm with you master. If it happens that we get a lead and you want to chase it than I have your back. Besides I need some payback against those punks." Halloween said.

"Thanks Halloween you're a real pal." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course it's a supporter's job to aid their master. Even if their master is an idiot." The pumpkin supporter said.

"Thanks Hallo….Hey who are you calling an idiot you stupid pumpkin!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto wasn't surprised that Xing was already at the gate before everyone else. Xing was dressed the same as usual except he had a grey coat on (it's the jacket that the actual Xing is wearing in the flashback with his brothers I don't know the actual color so I went with grey) with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was leaning up against the side of the gate and seemed like he was about to fall asleep. But he perked up immediately when he noticed him.

"Naruto you packed and ready to go already man?" Xing said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Yeah I don't really carry a lot on me so it only took a few seconds for me to grab and seal what I needed, what about you?"

"I already had some stuff packed in case we ever did leave the village for a mission. So I grabbed a couple extra kunai and shuriken and told Visul that we were going on a mission before I headed here." Xing told him. "I hope sensei and Monica don't take too long but we did get here early."

"True well I'm going to take a nap before they get here or try to at least. Halloween watch Xing and if he gets to close while I'm resting feel free to cut him up." Naruto told the pumpkin before he lay down beside a tree.

"Got it master." Halloween replied before pulling out his knifes and looking at Xing.

"That hurts that you think so low of me Naruto." Xing said but Naruto ignored him and to his own surprise fell asleep within moments.

Dream

Naruto heard screaming as he and his master ran through the burning village. There was a distant voice yelling at them and his master suddenly turned and fired as a monster of fire suddenly leapt at them only to be blown away by one of his master's mana bullets. He didn't understand what was happening and his master hadn't said anything and it had only been moments ago that his master had ran into his room and grabbed him and his pack and told him they were leaving. He looked at his master and saw that she had obviously been in a fight her outfit was slightly singed and the cape she wore was gone. She was also bleeding from a cut on her cheek, Halloween was racing beside them and also showed signs of being in a fight recently with his half melted swords in his hand. That was moments before he heard the first explosion.

"Naruto I need you to call out your mana gun okay and shoot anything that attacks us understand." His master ordered him. Before he could another explosion happened and in front of them appeared another of the flame creatures. It looked like a fox with three flaming tails behind it. It snarled at his master before its gaze turned to him and Naruto noticed the foxes eyes widen before softening only for it to snarl in pain as Halloween slashed at it leaving a visible mark along its side.

"Ha take that you stupid fox." The pumpkin doll shouted as it ducked under a tail swipe.

"Naruto call out your gun now." Edea ordered before turning and shooting as the monster from earlier, another fire fox with three tails came charging at them again.

"As your master I order you, open dimensional gallery pouch I desire my mana gun colt custom." Naruto said as his gun appeared before he opened fire on the fox that Halloween was fighting pushing the fox back and forcing it to retreat and therefore giving Halloween some breathing room. He heard another growl and saw a third fox up on a roof above them this one also had three tails like the other two only it was accompanied by someone next to it. The person was obviously a witch since Naruto could see the hat on their head though it was hard to describe, meaning that the foxes were most likely her supporters, due to the smoke and flames mixing with the night sky. They appeared to be holding their left arm as though it had been injured.

"Give him back to me!" the figure yelled and Naruto could just make out the long red hair flowing down her back.

Dream end

"Naruto wake up."

He woke up with a start and nearly slammed his head into Monica as he sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Monica said as she backed up and offered him a hand so that he could stand up. He accepted her hand and got up before dusting himself off.

"Thanks for waking me up Monica and it wasn't so much a nightmare as a scary memory." He told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nah it's nothing don't worry about it. So are we about to leave." Naruto asked changing the subject.

Monica looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Not yet, but Tania-sensei and the client should both be here soon."

"Good to hear. It's been boring just staying here in the village for the last year me and Halloween were going a bit stir crazy." He told her.

"Oh' right I forgot that you were with your master for six years before you came back to konoha. Now that I think about it you never actually told me and Xing who your master was. You always just called her master." Monica said putting her finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"I didn't?" Naruto asked and Monica shook her head. "Huh guess I'm just so used to calling her master that I never thought to tell you guys her name. Anyways my master's name is Edea Florence."

"Edea Florence why does that sound familiar." Monica pondered for a moment before it finally hit her. "Wait you were taught by the pure white witch Edea Florence, a hero of the third shinobi war like the fourth hokage, that Edea Florence?"

"Yup, that's my master." Naruto said as they walked over to Xing.

"Wow I never would have thought that she was your master I thought witches were forbidden from taking humans on as apprentices." Monica said.

"Masters the exception to the rule I guess." Naruto said as they stopped next to Xing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Xing asked looking at them.

"Naruto finally told me his master's name. Can you believe that his teacher is Edea Florence?" Monica said a bit excited though this wasn't really a surprise to either boy. Everyone had a idol that they looked up to and wanted to emulate in Monica's case it was Edea due to the fact that she was one of the few good witches known to the world and was even considered a hero in the hidden leaf though it was grudgingly because she was a witch.

Xing crossed his arms and put a hand on his chin. "That explains a lot actually like why Naruto wears a white coat and the white streaks in his hair. Also she was known to travel with a pumpkin doll which also explains Halloween being with Naruto. That's pretty cool Naruto being trained by someone that famous."

"Thanks Xing." Naruto said a bit surprised that Xing didn't seem surprised by the name of his teacher than again he was right, the coat and his hair were obvious signs, most people just didn't notice due to the special properties of his coat meaning no one noticed him unless he spent a lot of time with them or they had a high detection ability that let them know he was there like Monica's supporter and most jonin were all skilled enough to beat the natural properties of his coat. Before anymore conversation could begin they heard footsteps approaching and saw their sensei and tazuna walking over to them.

"Good you are all here. That means we can set out immediately, you all know the mission and what is required of you."

"Yes sensei." The three said all at once.

"Good let us head out at once." Tania said.

As the group headed off none of them noticed the pink haired girl looking down at them while sitting on a broom with a small smile on her face.

Naruto looked around as he remembered the last time that he had traveled down this road, it was a vague memory since he was young and tired but he remembered going down this road with his master all those years ago where his life had to him taken a much better turn. It had been a couple hours since they had left the village and so far other than a few minor complaints from their client things were going well. Naruto was on the left side of Tazuna, Xing was on the right and Monica was in the front. Tania-sensei walked in the back simply observing the scenery. Naruto chatted with Halloween a bit but other than that everything seemed okay until he noticed a puddle off to the side of the road that was completely out of place among the surrounding area. He looked back at his sensei and motioned to the puddle and she nodded and made a few hand signals that told him to go past it for now. He noticed that Xing and Monica had also noticed the pond, Xing had simply shifted slightly so he could react better and the eye of Monica's supporter had opened up. As they passed the puddle two people finally emerged from it and wrapped chains around Tania and pulled slicing her to pieces.

"Monica cast a barrier around yourself and Tazuna, Xing get the one on the right and Halloween take down the one on the left. I'll cover both of you." Naruto ordered.

"Barrier is already up Naruto." Monica yelled.

"As your master I command you open dimensional gallery glove, I desire my mana gun colt custom."

In a flash the mana guns appeared in Naruto's hand and he aimed them preparing to back up either Halloween or Xing should they need it. Xing was in front of his opponent in a flash and released a quick punch that slammed the man in the gut and had him double over in surprise and pain only to be kneed in the face rather viciously that sent reeling backwards. Due to the connected chain the two enemy ninja wore Halloween's opponent back as well and the puppet took advantage of the situation and slashed with his swords carving two heavily bleeding lines down the man's chest.

"Brother!" The one Xing was fighting called out. He pulled and disconnected the chain that kept him connected to his brother and lunged at Xing with his claw. Xing ducked under the attack and assumed a chance a smirk on his face.

"You really suck at taijutsu. Kaiser Fist." Xing yelled out and slammed his hand into the man's chest and knocked him out. Halloween had also just finished his opponent as well and was standing over the man.

"Ha, that's what you get for challenging the mighty Halloween." The pumpkin said laughing.

"Very well done all of you." Tania said as she came out from behind a tree. "Naruto you showed excellent command of your team in a threatening situation. Xing you showed very good skill in taijutsu defeating your opponent quickly, the same goes for the Halloween as well. Monica you reacted well already putting the barrier even before Naruto yelled the command. Now" Tania turned to look at the ninja that her students had beaten.

Tania dragged them into the woods and from the pained screams it was quite obvious that she had woken them and her students turned a little green when they heard them. Several minutes later Tania came out again without a sound and approached the client.

"Would you mind explaining why you are being targeted by enemy ninja Tazuna?" Tania asked glaring at the man.

(I'll skip the whole story about gato we've all heard it a thousand times by now)

"Well I say that we should keep going. This gato guy sounds like a complete dirt bag so why not knock him down a few pegs." Naruto said after listening to Tazuna's story. He really didn't like the way this gato guy sounded and it ticked him off.

"I'm with master this gato guy sounds like he deserves to be cut up a little." Halloween said agreeing with his master.

"This is not a mission for genin Naruto. There is a very real danger of dieing on this mission and if what Tazuna says is true then there is a very high chance of jonin coming after us next. You all performed remarkably against chuunin however the demon brothers are skilled in assassinations not direct combat as you all noticed." Tania scolded him but Naruto just glared back defiantly.

"And what does it say about us if we just abandon him and let him die. They are going to kill him Tania-sensei. If we can do something about it then we should." Naruto said crossing his arms.

A smirk found its way onto Tania's face. "Well said Naruto. Very well if your teammates agree then we will continue the mission."

"Sounds good to me, I don't like the sound of this gato guy either and if we can mess with him I say we go on and continue the mission." Xing said

Tania looked at Monica and the young witch nodded. "Someone has to keep those two in line and I'm usually the one who does it."

Tania actually felt proud of her genin as they all agreed to go and aid tazuna. "Very well then team eleven we will complete the mission. However the moment your economy is back on its feet we will expect the full amount of payment to be delivered to us, is that understood."

"Yes ma'am." Tazuna said as he nodded vigorously. He had seen what those kids had done and this woman was their teacher which meant she was stronger; yeah he wasn't going to risk being rude and possibly lose the protection he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza sighed as gato left he really didn't like the midget but he paid well. He got up and left the room to go and find Haku. It only took moments to find Haku but what put Zabuza on guard was that his apprentice wasn't alone. He put his hand on the handle of his massive cleaver as he looked at the person who stood next to Haku. It appeared to be a young girl with long pink hair and red eyes with a large triangular hat on her head just standing there calmly as his apprentice eyed her warily.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here." Zabuza questioned. This girl put him on edge and he had already come to the conclusion that she was a witch the hat on her head was a dead giveaway. The real question was how strong was she since she showed no signs of fear despite having two shinobi in front of her and he knew that she was at least aware of who he was.

"My name isn't important and I don't think getting in here is either I'm just here to make an offer for you." The girl said a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

"And why would I accept an offer from a witch I know how your kind is." He questioned.

"Well you don't have to I'm just here to offer you some information." The girl said as her smile grew a bit mischievous "Unless you want to go into the fight you'll be having soon blind."

"Master Zabuza what are we going to do?" Haku questioned.

Zabuza thought it over for a moment. Information was power and could decide an entire battle before it even started but at the same time could he trust the witch's information? He had met witches before and none of the fights had been pleasant that had followed the meeting due to the bad blood between ninja and witches. He glared at the girl.

"And what do you want out of this deal?" Zabuza questioned.

" Oh,what I want is quite simple, among the ninja guarding your target is a blonde and white haired boy. I want you to leave him to me."

"That's it?"

The girl nodded "That's it."

"Fine I don't care if you fight the boy and I'll leave him alone. Now the information." Zabuza demanded. The witch just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just reached the other side of the shore and were now going through some woods on the way to Tazuna's house. All of them were on guard as they traveled though the mist. Naruto had both of his colts out and on some holsters on the back of his belt for easy access; Halloween had both of his swords out, all of Monica's supporter's eyes were open to prepare a defense against any attacks. Xing was tense and it was obvious to everyone that he was ready to change into a battle stance at a moment's notice and Tania was eyeing the surroundings carefully.

All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling. All of them jumped out of the way as a large hand of stone suddenly burst out of the ground in front of them. Xing had grabbed tazuna and Monica and jumped backwards. Tania had jumped to the right and was about to race back to her students when she heard the sound of running feet behind her. Turning quickly she raised her cane and stopped the massive cleaver that had been aimed to skewer her.

"It's an honor to meet you Tania Doberg also known as the empress of the land." Zabuza said as he jumped back as a spike of earth launched itself from the ground aiming for his chest.

"Judging from the blade you are wielding you must be Zabuza momochi the demon of the hidden mist. So you are the one after my client." Tania stated rather than asked.

"Well since we have introductions out of the way do you mind handing over the old man and we can go our separate ways." Zabuza asked.

"Do you like flowers Zabuza?" Tania asked weaving some quick hand seals as he looked at her in confusion. "I love them." And with a tap of her cane a massive flower of earth suddenly rose up and Zabuza barely avoided it receiving a shallow cut along his left leg.

"My students are in trouble and I do not feel like letting this battle go on longer than necessary. Prepare to die Zabuza Momochi." Tania said as she drew the sword from within her cane.

Naruto rolled out of the way as the massive golem that had appeared out of no where's forced him away from his friends. He pulled out his colts and let loose on the golem obliterating it only to watch in surprise as several more rose out from the ground. One of the new golems was suddenly chopped to pieces as Halloween tore through the rubble.

"Master are you okay?" the supporter asked as it stood beside him.

"I'm fine Halloween, do you know if Xing and Monica are okay." Naruto asked as he blew another golems head off.

"They were fine last I saw Xing was blowing holes in these things they're pretty weak." Halloween responded.

"that's only because their copies I had a bit of time to prepare for you guys so I set up a little amusement for you and your friends." A voice said.

Naruto looked around until he saw the source of the voice. "So these golems are the supporters of a witch." Naruto said as he looked at her hat.

She laughed. "Yup I was just around looking for something interesting to do when I found you and your group. Though I do wonder how a male has a supporter your obviously not a witch."

"That's really none of your business and sorry to say I don't plan on being your amusement for the day. So I'm going to take you down and then go help my friends." Naruto said as he leveled his gun at her.

"Oh that's a bit mean but you should save threats until after you defeat my supporter don't you think. Come golem." She ordered and at her command a golem easily twice the size of the others appeared behind her. Unlike the others this one seemed to be armored and had four eyes.

"That's pretty big." Naruto said as he glanced at the golem.

"And for good measure against your supporter _I grant my servitor defensive armor, Awaken._" The golem suddenly grew darker as the magic strengthened its defenses.

"Halloween deal with the clones and make your way over to Xing and Monica help keep the old man safe I can handle the big guy here."

"Are you sure master?" the pumpkin supporter asked

"Yeah your swords aren't going to have an easy time getting through that armor and Xing and Monica could use help depending on the number of copies that golem made. I'll finish up here and then I'll be over to help." Naruto stated confidently.

"Alright Seeya in a few then master." Halloween stated and then ran in the direction he last saw his master's teammates.

"Are you sure that was a smart decision to let your supporter go. Now you're all alone against my supporter and its remaining copies." The witch said as she sat on the shoulder of the giant golem.

"I don't see the problem judging from the mana levels I'm feeling in these golems you're a young witch and these things." Naruto paused as he blew the head off of one of the small golems. "Are all extremely weak not really worth a lot of effort and to prove it I'm going to destroy your supporter now."

"He has pretty good detection skills to be able to determine the strength of the golems by the mana used to create them."

East thought as she sent more of the smaller golems after the boy watching as he easily weaved in between them before blowing holes in them and destroying them. _"He's definitely better than I expected but I guess that's only to be expected since he trained with Edea for six years." _

Naruto weaved in between two smaller golems before he destroyed them as well. He jumped over the final one and with a single shot put it out of commission as well. As he landed he aimed his guns at the main golem and switching the ammo from armor piercing to explosive rounds as he let loose a barrage of rapid fire tearing the massive golem to pieces. As the golem began to fall the pink haired witch let out a scream of surprise and when the golem hit the ground a large amount of dust gathered. Naruto was cautious as he approached the mist wasn't helping his visibility any with the golem throwing up a large amount of dust. He found the remains of the golem and looked to where the witch might have fallen with the massive supporter. He searched the area and didn't find even a strand of pink hair to signify the witch having been taken down with the golem.

"Damn she got away." He said "But that should take care of any of the smaller golems with the original being taken down. I should go check on the others." He said as he ran off hoping to find the others.

East watched as he went and laughed a little as she was again sitting on her broom. "I suppose it's true that people never think to look up. Well as much fun as this has been I suppose I should go grab my temporary ally and retreat for now that I've done what I wanted."

Zabuza was not having a very good time at the moment as he narrowly avoided another set of earth spikes from skewering him. The fight had not been going well for him since it started even knowing who he was up against didn't aid him since he had only had time to gain a bare minimum of information from Tania's bingo book profile and when it had said the women was ruthless in battle it hadn't been exaggerating . He had initially thought that with his mist that he had an advantage over her however that didn't seem to be the case as the women always seemed to know where he was and would attack accordingly, the landscape he knew would be hardly recognizable was the mist cleared with as much as the women tore up the earth and with those _Flowers _as she called them. He jumped back and landed on the lake that he had been hoping to use to trap the women.

"You are very skilled Zabuza I shall give you credit there however skilled or not it means nothing if you just run away from your opponent." Tania called as he spotted her several feet from the edge of the lake.

"I think it's time for us to leave." A new voice said and both looked up to see the pink haired witch.

"What are you doing here witch?" Zabuza questioned.

"I finished my little fight with the one I wanted to and I came to see how you were doing and since your bleeding and she's not I figured you were losing. So would you like a lift?" The girl questioned with a smirk present on her face. Zabuza growled but using his good leg he pushed himself up and grabbed the girl's broom.

"We'll finish this later." He said.

"I look forward to it." Was Tania's reply as she glared at both of them.

"Tell Naruto that I look forward to seeing him again real soon." The pink haired girl said as she and Zabuza flew away disappearing into the still present mist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
